It's All You Need
by TheVoidWalker
Summary: When Naruto left, it took something away from everyone. But many years later, a small spark of spirit returns in the form of Yasuo, a young musician with a knack for doing the impossible and a completely new way of looking at life.


Author's Note:

The following story is basically a product of my having watched _Across the Universe_ and being thrust into the early days of my Beatlemania, way back when I first heard the album _Sergeant Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band_, and the basic idea behind PLUR. This time, I've changed around the mechanisms to make for a better story, but I warn you, some of the scenes in this one are going to require a great deal of imagination. I might also warn you that the main character IS NOT NARUTO. It's his kid. This is going to be incredibly influenced by music, mostly from those wondrous days of the hippie era.

* * *

It's All You Need

Prologue

* * *

It had become something of a tradition for the ten of them to meet at the bar every night, when they went off duty. So much had changed; she felt they would never sort through the muck that had become of their lives. Naruto left one day and never came back, and Sasuke was never really one to keep friends. Besides, he was too busy being Hokage to worry about them. It was a position he had only recently taken at the age of 32, beating the Yondaime's record of 35. He was really the only one who hadn't changed much.

When Naruto left, something seemed to die in the group. As Haruno Sakura walked to the bar, she couldn't help but go over once again in her mind the ways in which the moment they realized he wasn't coming back changed them. Lee seemed to lose his so called "youthfulness," as he never screamed about like he used to. Neji shifted back into his nihilistic attitude, treating everything with indifference, including his marriage. It broke Ten-ten's heart.

Ino began losing her spark for botany, although it could be argued that she past that too her daughter, or that the real cause was the death of her husband. In Sakura's mind, it started when Naruto left. Shikamaru simply lost all motivation whatsoever, and took on a life of an existentialist, feelings shoved by the wayside. He never watched clouds anymore. Chouji started on an eating binge and never stopped.

Hinata rarely spoke, and what self-confidence she had was simply shattered. Kiba, her husband, was a drunk, a functioning alcoholic. Shino, being Shino, seemed the least impacted, but then, he never showed anything. All Sakura noticed with him was that he hadn't spoken a single word to anyone in several years.

As for herself, while she had what she always wanted, a marriage to Uchiha Sasuke, she was struggling desperately against a very deep depression. Her daughter noticed, and spent all her time on any mission she could grab to avoid it. Her son took after his father, and spent all of his time training to live up to the Uchiha name. His incessant coldness hurt his mother more then he could imagine.

All of these thoughts churned through Sakura's mind as she walked in to the bar to find the old group already sitting in their usual seats by the stage, drinks in hand. Each looked over to her, acknowledging her without a word. She walked over to the booth, sidled into her seat, ordered a drink, and listened to the talk around the bar. Rumors of another Shinobi War had begun to spread, and Sakura had to admit, politically, things were strained. Konoha and Suna had not come out of the Sound War particularly popular. She let out a deep sigh, and took a sip of her drink.

"Anything new with anyone?" She asked.

"There's a new performer tonight, some kid who just wandered into town. He's supposed to be pretty good, from what the barkeep says." Chouji answered. "I think his exact words were: 'This kid just has some…spark.'"

"Let's hope." Ino said. "That's what I think we're missing these days, you know?" They all gave a quiet yes. "So when does the show start tonight?"

"A few minutes." Ten-ten said. "I've heard a bit about this kid too. A few people around town who heard him here last night were talking. Said they felt uplifted or something after he played. Must be something special about him." She said, pointing to the bar. "The young looking golden-blondie."

"Him? He can't be older then our kids!" Ino said. "What is he even doing in a bar?"

"Kid needed money. I hired him. I don't give him drinks or anything. Besides, the stuff he smokes does more then alcohol ever will." The barkeep answered, who was bringing by another round of shots.

"Where's he from?" Sakura asked.

"West coast, some beach town. Apparently he just wanders around. I don't know where he's staying, since he doesn't have the money to stay somewhere in town. From what I understand, he basically survives on ramen. Doesn't seem to mind though. In fact, he's the happiest person I get in here. Better then you gloomy lot."

"Ah shove it." Ten-ten said.

"Well, see if his act doesn't cheer you up a little, he's going on now." The barkeep said.

"Hey wait, if this is one kid, who's playing all the instruments on stage?" Ino asked.

The barkeep got up on the stage to introduce the boy. "Ladies and Gentlemen, for those of you who weren't here last night, we have a new act. He's new to Konoha, and we're very happy to have such a talented musician here. Everyone, please welcome Yasuo." Sakura noted that the audience gave a fairly enthusiastic applause for the boy, for a bar crowd at least.

The boy's long golden-blonde hair was un-kept and messy; he was wearing a ripped tie-die shirt and very loose fitting pants. He had strikingly blue eyes, which seemed to go on forever, deeper and deeper. He seemed lost in his own world as he looked over his audience.

"Thanks…this one is called _Listen to the Music_." Yasuo said. Then he did something extremely odd for a simple musician. He cloned himself to fill the various other positions on the stage. He didn't use a hand seal, or say any words; he literally just seemed to walk away from himself. He started to play the song. It went on for a few measures of upbeat chords before the lyrics started.

"_Don't you feel it growin', day by day  
People gettin' ready for the news  
Some are happy, some are sad  
Oh, we got to let the music play  
What the people need  
Is a way to make em smile  
It ain't so hard to do if you know how  
Gotta get a message  
Get it on through  
Oh now mama, don't you ask me why_

_Oh, oh, listen to the music  
Oh, oh, listen to the music  
Oh, oh, listen to the music  
All the time_

_Well I know, you know better  
Everything I say  
Meet me in the country for a day  
We'll be happy  
And we'll dance  
Oh, were gonna dance our blues away  
And if I'm feelin' good to you  
And you're feelin' good to me  
There ain't nothin' we cant do or say  
Feelin' good, feeling fine  
Oh, baby, let the music play_

_Oh, oh, listen to the music  
Oh, oh, listen to the music  
Oh, oh, listen to the music  
All the time_

_Like a lazy flowing river  
Surrounding castles in the sky  
And the crowd is growing bigger  
Listenin' for the happy sounds  
And I got to let them fly_

_Oh, oh, listen to the music  
Oh, oh, listen to the music  
Oh, oh, listen to the music  
All the time"_

Sakura had to admit, it brought a smile to her face, and the boy, Yasuo, was an excellent singer. He played several other songs that night, and by the end of his performance, the entire group was feeling happy. Something about him seemed to add that spark they needed. That or it was the alcohol.

Ino nudged her, and got up to go talk to the young musician. Sakura followed. She wanted to give the kid a compliment, and to find out what technique he used to replicate himself in that manner. As they drew closer, they noticed that he was sealing all of his instruments save his guitar.

"Excuse me, but you wouldn't happen to be a shinobi would you?" Ino asked, trying not to sound too drunk.

"Far from it. I don't believe in fighting." Yasuo answered. "My dad taught me everything he knew though, just in case I ever had to. He was a pretty strong fighter."

"Your dad teach you those songs too?" Sakura asked. "They were wonderful."

"Thanks, I'm glad you enjoyed them, but no, he didn't know how to play music. But he did inspire me to be a musician, so I guess in a way he did." Yasuo answered.

"The barkeep mentioned you were a little short on cash, and Konoha isn't exactly a cheap place to stay in, so here…" Sakura began, pulling out a tip for the boy.

"Please, it's much appreciated, believe me, but I'm fine sleeping outdoors. If you still want to toss a little change my way, wait until tomorrow, I'll be playing on the street."

"Why? Someone with your talent could easily land gigs around town." Ino said.

"I'm sure, but music is meant to be enjoyed by everyone, not just the people who have the money and the time to go see a show. I like to play for the people just stuck in the rush of their day. Besides, it's much more fun." Yasuo said smiling. "What are your names, in case I run into you?" He asked.

"I am Yamanaka Ino, and this is Uchiha Haruno Sakura." Ino said.

"That's funny… I could swear dad mentioned them before…damn memory loss."

"What's your full name?!" Sakura said, rushing forward, grabbing him. Various pieces of information were snapping into place.

"Whoa whoa whoa chill out lady, damn…Uzumaki Yasuo, sheesh. I just thought my dad might have known you, that's…" He was going to continue but the two woman fainted. "Ah shit."

* * *

MUSIC CREDITS:

The Doobie Brothers - Listen to the Music


End file.
